Rotary cleaning and polishing pads of varying designs are well known in the art. Examples of such pads are disclosed in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 1,640,032 Fiechter 4,418,438 Cutler 1,673,160 Ross 4,502,174 Rones 3,462,889 Erickson 4,701,970 Wilson 3,703,739 Young et al 4,709,439 Warren et al 4,724,567 Rones ______________________________________
During the manufacturing process of known pads, it is customary to cut an entire pad from a sheet of fibrous material. Since the typical pad is circular in configuration, the material disposed between the edge of the pad and the edges of the sheet of fibrous material is unutilized. Obviously this causes a tremendous waste control problem for the manufacturer.